I've Got a Secret part 2
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Tim and Calleigh's family is perfect but what happens when Michelle gets parol? sequel to i've got a secret, definitely need to read that first.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker and his gang.

A/N: I don't say this a lot but thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback you give me.

---------S/C--------

Tim rolled over and wrapped an arm around Calleigh, burying his face in her back.

"It's quiet." she observed, wide away. Tim mumbled a reply, just barely awake. "No it's really quiet. This isn't good."

"Yes it is." Tim rolled Calleigh over and she smiled up at him.

"What if they killed each other?"

Tim suddenly had a vision of his six-year-old running around the house trying to stab a 14-year-old Anna.

"I don't think so." he laughed. "Good morning."

"For now it is. But when the fighting starts, you are going to handle it today."

"There will be no fighting."

Down the hall, Anna rolled over when she heard her door open.

"It's too early. Go away." she mumbled into her pillow. Maggie smiled slightly and jumped on her sister's bed.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"Get out you little troll!" Anna yelled.

"No!" Maggie remained jumping. "It's Saturday!"

"Yes and it's also 8:00! Now get out before I take you out!"

Tim groaned and flopped back on the pillows as the door knob tried to be turned.

"Momma. Daddy." a tiny voice called.

"Oh my poor baby stuck out in all that fighting." Calleigh climbed out of bed and opened the door.

"Momma." Danny smiled, a tiny replica of his father's.

"Hello darlin'." Calleigh drawled, scooping him into her arms and showering his face with kisses. She sat back on her bed with him and Danny crawled over her to Tim.

"Hey pal." Tim held up his hand for a high-five but got a hug instead. "That'll work too. Your sisters fighting?"

Danny nodded.

"Anna's mad." he yawned, cuddling up next to his mom. Tim smiled and ruffled his messy curls.

"You stealing my girl Danny?" he asked.

"Nuhuh. My girl." he smiled. Calleigh gave Tim a look and kissed Danny's forehead.

"I think that was your cue to leave." she said.

"Fine. I'll go break the two of them up." Tim said, going out into the hallway. As he neared Anna's room, Maggie came flying out. Then an angered Anna came out next and glared at the blonde hiding behind Tim's legs.

"I swear Maggie one of these days I'm going to get you."

"Hey, hey, hey," Tim warned. "What did I tell you about fighting with your sister?"

"She's only six and she doesn't know what she's doing." Anna muttered. "When I was her age I wasn't that bad."

"Of course not." Tim nodded, then twisted to look behind him. "What did I tell you about bugging your sister?"

"To leave her alone because she's a grumpy teenager." Maggie smirked.

"MOM!" Anna yelled.

"Tim, what did you do this time?" Calleigh asked, coming out with Danny in her arms.

"Nothing!" Anna exclaimed. "He's telling us what he told the other about us. You know, no one believes me when I say that she starts everything!"

---------S/C---------

"I have a solution for all of this." Anna announced, walking into the kitchen.

"Danny, no toys at the table." Tim said, hidden behind a newspaper. Danny scowled and tossed his truck away, and it landed in the dog's water.

"Danny!" Calleigh scolded.

"Hi! I'm Anna! I don't know if you know me or not..."

"Stop with the smart ass routine." Tim interrupted.

"Smart ass." Danny repeated.

"Tim!" Calleigh exclaimed, smacking him.

"I'm sorry." he ducked from his wife's blows and looked at his son. "That's a bad word. Don't say it again."

"Smart ass."

"Great! Now he's gonna go to daycare and tell these people that word! Then I'm going to get a call because every time they talk to you, you give them an attitude and I'm going to have to explain why our son is saying, 'smart ass.'" Calleigh ranted.

"MY SOLUTION!" Anna yelled. "Does anyone want to hear it?"

"Yeah go on." Tim nodded.

"I want a lock on my door."

Tim chuckled, then started laughing loudly.

"What?" Anna asked.

"You want a lock on your door?"

"Yes!"

"I think it's a good idea." Calleigh piped up.

"What do you need a lock for?" Tim asked.

"Tim, she's right."

"She's not right. There's no reason why she needs a lock."

"She needs her privacy."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I'll barricade my door then!" Anna exclaimed. "That way, none of you can ever get in. Again!"

"Anna, I'll get you a lock." Calleigh said.

"No. No you won't. What if there's a fire and she can't get it open?"

"Tim, be realistic here."

"No one ever listens to me." he mumbled, pushing his cereal around the bowl.

"Will you stop acting like you're five?" Calleigh snapped.

-----------S/C--------

A/N: Okay Anna is 14, Maggie is 6, and Danny is 2. Just clearing that up.


	2. Chapter 2

1"A night away from the kids." Tim grinned, pulling Calleigh towards him. She giggled and pressed her lips against his.

"Too bad we're home." she mumbled. "It was nice while it lasted."

"Who says its over? I'm sure they're asleep."

"Knowing Maxine she probably gave them sugar and their bouncing off the walls."

"Then we can stay out here." Tim kissed Calleigh again and she pulled him closer to him as he pressed her up against their Explorer. "They'd never notice the difference."

"Oh I think they would."

"Too bad then."

"Tim..."

He silenced her with a soft kiss and when Calleigh's eyes opened she was met with a pleading pair that were her husband's.

"Can we at least make it to our room?" she asked.

"Fine." Tim chuckled, leaning in for another kiss. Calleigh relented and they were caught in a passionate embrace.

"Tim..." she moaned as he pulled away from her. He gave her an apologetic look and retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. "Why did you bring that? I had mine."

"Sorry." he mumbled. "Crime scene. Night shift is swamped. Needed there ASAP."

"You're goin' in like this?" Calleigh asked, wiping lipstick off Tim's lower lip.

"I suppose."

A Tahoe and a patrol car pulled up. Eric got out of the Tahoe and walked up the driveway.

"What do you want?" Tim asked.

"I got here first." Eric mused. "Awesome."

"What?"

"Crime scene."

"Delko..." Tim gestured towards the house. "This, not a crime scene."

"I got called to this address... oh man it is your house."

"Eric,"

"What?"

"I've lived here for eight years and you didn't realize this is my house?" Tim asked.

"Well I mean I did but... it didn't dawn on me."

"What happened?" Calleigh asked.

"I dunno. We got called in to do this."

Tim ignored the rest of Eric's words and rushed into his house, Calleigh right behind him. Valera was nowhere to be seen, nor were the kids.

"They're upstairs." Calleigh said, not believing that something happened. Tim followed her upstairs to Danny's room. He was asleep. Then they checked Maggie's room and she was asleep as well. They came to Anna's closed door and Tim went to go in when the door wouldn't open.

"Damn lock." he muttered. "Anna!"

He knocked loudly on the door but no one replied.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to get in?" he asked. Calleigh had gone into their bedroom and she came back with a key in hand.

"I asked to have one." she replied, unlocking the door. The door swung open and Tim looked around the room. The room looked like a tornado had went through it but, then again, that's how it always looked.

"No." he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Where's Valera?"

"Guys!" Eric rushed upstairs, his gun out. "You don't know what could be lurking up here. This _is _a crime scene."

"I don't care!" Tim yelled. "Who called you?"

"Dispatch. Max placed a call to 9-1-1."

"Well then where the hell is she?"

"Hey Delko!" the patrol officer called. The three CSIs went downstairs and saw him standing near the stairs. "Found a woman bound in the downstairs closet. She's on the couch now."

"Valera..." Calleigh mumbled. They walked into the living room and Eric quickly went to Valera's side.

"You okay?" he asked, holding her tightly. She shook her head, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Guys, I'm sorry." she cried.

"Val, where's Anna?" Tim asked. She let out another sob and buried her face in Eric's shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Speed..."

"No! I'm not gonna leave her alone until I know where my daughter is!" he yelled. "Valera, where is she?"

"I don't know!" she sobbed. "I was freaking locked in a closet! These people broke in and... and... knocked her out! I don't know who has her! I don't know where she is!"

"This isn't happening." Tim muttered, pacing the room. "There's no way that this is happening. NO!"

He punched the wall, causing the other occupants of the room to jump.

----------S/C----------

"I don't know Horatio!" Tim exclaimed. "Don't you think if I did I'd be hunting the person down?"

Eric shook his head and tossed a file down.

"You've been on this job... what? 14 years?"

"Yeah." Tim nodded.

"Then there are numerous people that hate you and want to ruin your life." Eric stated.

"But just one is now trying to." Horatio said. "Besides, Calleigh's got enemies too."

"Anna isn't Calleigh's daughter though." Eric said. "She's her step-daughter."

"So? The people we put away don't know our personal lives. Anna and Calleigh are inseparable. People think that they're daughter and mother." Tim said.

"Why go after Anna though? I mean you had her, Maggie, and Danny to choose from."

Horatio was lost in thought, staring at the file he held in his hands.

"Because she didn't care about Maggie and Danny. They're not her children."

Tim's head snapped up.

"M-Michelle?" he stammered. "But, she... she's in p-p-prison."

"She got parol 4 months ago." Horatio said.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not leaving them!" Calleigh exclaimed. "I don't want them in danger!"

"They're not." Tim sauntered into his house, bumping into Tripp. "They only wanted Anna."

"Why? Who?"

"Michelle. She wants Anna."

"So she kidnaps her? Tim..."

"We've got every patrol car out looking for her. We have an APB out as well. Just calm down."

"But what if she gets away? What if..."

"What if we take it easy for a bit?" Tim suggested. "We have to leave. This is a crime scene."

"How are you being so calm about this?" Calleigh asked. "This is our daughter not some girl that's lost."

"Because being in a state of chaos isn't going to help us."

---------S/C---------

Tim glanced up as he heard the back door close quietly.

"Who's there?"

There was a groan and Tim jumped up.

"Anna!" he pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her dark hair. "Oh baby are you okay?"

"...yeah?" she had a questioning tone in her voice.

"Did she hurt you? What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Anna..." Tim stared at her.

"I just want to go to bed Daddy."

"Not yet. How did you get away from her?"

"From who?"

"Michelle!"

"What are you talking about?"

"If you haven't been with her then where have you been?" Tim asked. Anna shifted her feet uncomfortably. "Valera said they knocked you out and took you."

"Well then Valera's crazy. Michelle did punch me and I fell but Valera was stuffed in a closet by then. I ran upstairs, locked my door."

"Why weren't you there when your mother and I got home?"

"Tim?" Calleigh appeared in the doorway and then saw Anna. She rushed over and held her against her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I'm fine!

"Where were you Anna?" Tim asked.

"I snuck out." she mumbled. "Daddy..."

"You what?"

"I snuck out. I asked Valera if I could go to Liz's and she said no."

"So with her locked in a closet you figured that this would be the perfect opportunity to go gallivanting all over the city." Tim yelled angrily. "Do you know what we've been through the past four hours?"

"I didn't think you guys would be home! I figured I'd be home before you two got home!"

"That's no excuse! We've had the whole damn police force out looking for you! And not only that but there's two psychopaths in our house and you sneak out, leaving your little sister and brother here?"

"Yeah, cause I'm taking them with me." Anna said sarcastically.

"You're not supposed to be going out at all! I can't believe you!" Tim exclaimed. "You're grounded!"

"What?"

"Well for starter's, you snuck out. Second of all you caused the whole city to go into panic and this false alarm is going to put a mark on the department! Third, when an adult tells you no you don't go off and do it anyway!" Tim snapped. "So no computer, no phone... the only place you're going is to school and I will take you there and pick you up myself... and you're not going to Liz's party on Saturday."

"That's not fair!" Anna screamed. "Mom!"

Calleigh stood there, a look on her face that said, 'I definitely agree with your father.'

"But— you— I—" Anna looked between her parents, neither of them wavering.

"Get to bed, right now." Tim muttered. Anna still stood there. "I said now!"

"I hate you!" Anna yelled, racing towards the stairs. "And you know what? I think I'd be better off living with Michelle!"

She ran upstairs and slammed her door.

"Son of a bitch!" Tim yelled, kicking the couch. "I can't believe her!"

He grabbed the phone and dialed Horatio's number.

"Yeah it's me. Don't worry about finding her. She snuck out of the house, taking this invasion to her advantage. Yeah... okay... thanks, bye." Tim tossed the phone onto the couch and Calleigh stepped back, never seeing her husband so angry before. "I don't know who she think she is..."

"Tim, alright, just calm down."

"Calleigh she snuck out of the damn house!" he exclaimed. "Who knows what she's been lying about and how long she's been doing this! I... I can't trust her anymore!"

"Tim..."

"I'm going to bed." he muttered, going upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim glanced over at Anna, who was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Anna..."

She ignored him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you okay? You had me so scared yesterday and I thought I lost you. Baby, I love you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Then why did you ground me?"

"Because what you did was wrong."

"Can I go to Liz's on Saturday?"

"No."

"Dad!"

"Anna, you don't get it." Tim said, shaking his head. He stopped at a red light and twisted to look at his daughter. "Your mother and I care about you. We don't want you getting hurt. What you did was completely wrong. What if someone had grabbed you off the streets or you got killed?"

"That wouldn't have happened." she said stubbornly.

"You don't know that."

"Well you don't know that either. I don't want to talk to you."

"Yeah I understand that," Tim started. He began driving again as the light turned green.

----------S/C---------

Calleigh pulled her Hummer up to her crime scene and felt her heart leap into her throat, seeing Tim's Explorer in the middle of the intersection, the driver's side smashed in. She jumped out of the SUV and rushed over to Horatio.

"What happened?"

"As you can tell there was a car accident." Horatio said.

"Where's Tim?"

Horatio pointed over his shoulder but held a hand up to stop Calleigh.

"From what we've looked at so far, the accident looks like it was on purpose."

"Where's the other driver?"

"Hit and run. But they caught it on camera." Horatio pointed to the traffic camera up near the traffic lights. "Tyler is checking over it now."

"Okay. Can I please go see my husband now?"

"Go. Cal, he's in a dazed state so don't bombard him with questions." Horatio called as she ran off. She approached the gurney Tim was sitting on.

"Excuse me," the EMT held up a hand but Calleigh flashed her badge.

"Tim, are you okay?"

"Calleigh?" he sounded drowsy and was having a hard time getting his eyes to focus.

"I'm here, baby." she grabbed his hand lightly and he went to move and winced.

"Ow..." he mumbled.

"Tim, take it easy." Calleigh said.

"Mrs. Speedle?" the EMT addressed her.

"Yes?"

"We should really take him to the hospital to be checked out. It seems like his arm is broken."

Calleigh nodded.

"Um... my daughter, Anna. Could you tell me where she is?"

The EMT looked puzzled.

"Tim, did you have Anna with you?" Calleigh asked slowly.

"Yeah. Calleigh, my arm hurts. So does my head." he said, a pained tone in his voice.

"I know. They're gonna take you to the hospital. I have to find Anna."

"No..." Tim moaned, "Cal, don't leave me."

"I'll be there soon baby, I promise." Calleigh leaned over and kissed his bruised forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too." Tim mumbled. Calleigh turned back to the EMT.

"My daughter, you haven't seen her?" she asked.

"She's your daughter?" the EMT asked.

"Well... she's my step-daughter."

"Oh. Her mother came and took her, said she'd take her to the hospital to get her checked out."

"H-Her mother?"

"Yeah." the EMT nodded. Calleigh nodded.

"Thanks." she mumbled, walking back to Horatio.

---------S/C-------

"Hey stringbean," Calleigh drawled.

"Hi Cal." Tyler typed furiously at his computer, then looked up. "I can't get anything off the camera. It only shows side views and it's a Mercedes, tinted windows, can't see the driver. Whoever it is speeds off right after hitting Tim's SUV."

"Okay. The EMT said that someone came and got Anna, saying they were her mother. Did you get any shots of Anna leaving?"

Tyler nodded and pulled up an image.

"Recognize her?"

Calleigh stared at the redhead in the picture.

"No. Only redhead I know is Horatio. Do you get any reflections of her off some of the trucks or something?"

Tyler shook his head.

"Sorry Calleigh."

----------S/C---------

"Mrs. Speedle?"

"Yes." Calleigh jumped out of her chair as Dr. Walsh came towards her. "How is he?"

"He had a concussion, but everything is normal. His left arm is broken."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Dr. Walsh eyed Calleigh appreciatively and she glared at him.

"Did anyone check a girl in with the name Anna Speedle?"

"No. Relation to you?"

"My step-daughter."

"I'm sorry. No one checked her in." Dr. Walsh said.

"Thanks anyway. What room is Tim in?"

"321."

Calleigh nodded and walked down towards Tim's room. This was not a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna sat up slowly, looking around. She heard footsteps outside the closed door.

"Daddy?"

The door opened and the light turned on but it wasn't Tim who walked in. Anna let out a gasp.

"Surprised to see me?" Michelle asked. "Oh Anna, you're so beautiful. Certainly grown up from the last time I saw you."

"Stay away from me." Anna snapped.

"Now, don't act like that. Have you missed me?"

"No. Where am I?"

"Our house. Let me check your head." Michelle moved forward and Anna moved away from her.

"I said stay away from me." she said. "As far as I'm concerned you're not my mother."

----------S/C---------

Tim sighed as he lowered himself onto the couch. Everything seemed to hurt. His head was throbbing. His arm was in pain. His chest had bruises all over it.

"Baby!"

"What?" Calleigh poked her head out of the kitchen.

"You have those painkillers?" Tim asked, not even trying to turn around.

"Hold on." Calleigh walked upstairs and went into her bathroom, glancing over the medicine bottles. She grabbed one and went back downstairs. "Here."

Tim took two of the proffered pills and popped them into his mouth.

"Thanks." he muttered. "I should've watched where I was going."

"Tim, I looked over that traffic tape numerous times. That car came out of nowhere." Calleigh said, kneeling down in front of him. "There was nothing you could've done."

"Well I feel like there was."

"Well there wasn't. Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before?"

Tim stayed silent.

"Did you get anything off the tape?"

"No. It happened so fast that right now we don't have a license plate number. Tyler's working on slowing it down. All we do know for sure is whoever has Anna is a redhead."

-----------S/C----------

"Anna, stop acting like a baby. Come here." Michelle beckoned her over.

"I don't want to be near you." she said, then turned to Jack. "Or you."

"I have to look at your forehead."

"I can take care of it myself."

"No you can't."

"It's not like I haven't had cuts before. But this doesn't count as a cut. This is a pretty big cut and I need stitches."

"No you don't." Michelle laughed.

"Okay let it get infected and bleed until I die. Your choice." Anna muttered. Twenty minutes later, Michelle, Jack, and Anna were standing in the ER.

"Just fill out this form." the ER nurse said. Behind the counter, the other nurse was watching TV. "Honey, what happened to your head?"

"I was in a car accident, hit it on the windshield." Anna replied. The second nurse glanced at Anna, then back at the TV. Michelle stepped on her foot lightly and started filling out the paperwork. Anna glanced at the form and looked up at Michelle.

_Name: Elizabeth Clark_

"That's not my name." she said.

"Yes it is sweetheart." Michelle smiled. "She hit her head a little hard."

The first nurse nodded. Anna sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Det. Tim Speedle, a CSI with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab was involved in a car accident early this afternoon. His daughter Anna was also in the car but after EMTs arrived, her mother came and took her. According to sources, seven years ago, Det. Speedle and his ex-wife Michelle Clark had a heated dispute over who would get full custody of their daughter."

Michelle froze for a second but kept writing. Anna leaned over the nurses' station, trying to see the news.

"Judge Mark Wayans was reported to give custody to Ms. Clark but after she was arrested for DUI and drug possession, he quickly changed his decision and gave Det. Speedle full custody."

"Honey, you'll get a better view there." the nurse pointed to the left of her and Anna moved, seeing the TV clearly now. A picture of her in her softball uniform was now on the screen.

"Anna, now 14, has gone missing after the tragic accident. Lt. Horatio Caine and his team are doing everything they can to find the teenager but there isn't a lot to go on." the reporter was saying as the picture switched to a picture of Anna between Tim and Calleigh. "One worker for the crime lab says whoever hit Det. Speedle this afternoon is who took Anna. Other's say it was just a mere coincidence."

Anna stared at Michelle, who was still filling out the paperwork. Had she hit the SUV on purpose?

"Det. Speedle and his wife, crime lab ballistics expert Det. Calleigh Duquesne have made no comment yet but Lt. Caine has scheduled a conference tomorrow morning. If you have any information of Anna's whereabouts or have seen her please call the Miami-Dade Police Department at..." the reporter rattled off some number and Anna stared at the second nurse, hoping she'd get the picture.

"Okay all done." Michelle smiled, flipping her red hair over her shoulder. The first nurse smiled and took it.

"Okay Elizabeth, Dr. Caldwell will see you." she said, leading them down the hall. The second nurse was still staring at the TV, which now posted Anna's school picture. She glanced down the hall and grabbed the phone.

"Yes I would like to speak with someone about Anna Speedle."

--------S/C--------

Within an hour the ER was filled with officers and CSIs.

"Was this her?" Calleigh asked, handing the nurse a picture. She nodded. "Who was she with?"

The nurse glanced at the paperwork Michelle had filled out.

"All it says is her relation was her mother. She signed her name but I can't read what it says. She said Anna's name was Elizabeth Clark though." she read. Michelle appeared in the waiting room, but saw the MDPD blocking her exit and dragged Anna down the hall to a different exit.

"MOM!" Anna yelled. Calleigh looked around but didn't seen anyone.

"She also requested to pay for the stitches now, not get billed for the charges."

"Ma'am, I'm going to need the money this woman gave you."

"MOM!" Calleigh heard it again but it was farther away this time. Michelle pulled Anna into the bathroom and slapped her.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "She is not your mother. She is just the bitch that married your father. I swear if you say a word when we go out into that hallway you're going to need a lot more stitches."

Anna clutched her cheek, tears springing into her eyes.

"Stop crying." Michelle ordered. "Didn't you say you'd be better off with me?"

"How do you know that?"

"Camera. I hooked one up when I broke into the house." Michelle dragged her back into the hallway and headed out a back exit. In the waiting room, Calleigh was bagging the money the nurse gave her. Now she would spend hours in the print lab to most likely come up with no hits. But it was worth a shot.


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh sighed and stared at the computer, watching AFIS try and come up with a match to the prints she lifted off the money.

"Hey."

"How did you get here?"

"Eric. He and Valera came over to watch the kids while I came to help you."

"I want you to relax."

"I need to find Anna." Tim said, wincing as he sat down. "Where are these prints from?"

"Money whoever has Anna handed to the nurse at the hospital. How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Tim lied. Calleigh knew he was lying, and he knew she knew too. "Fine, it hurts like a bitch."

"Then why did you come?"

"I don't care if my guts were hanging out and I was on the verge of dying. Nothing is going to keep me from finding our daughter."

-----------S/C---------

"How can you be so stupid!" Jack yelled. "They're gonna find us! Didn't you see she's all over the news!"

"She's my daughter! I couldn't let her just walk around with that gash across her forehead! She needed medical attention! What if she had a concussion and slipped into a coma?"

"Good then!"

"How could you say that?" Michelle exclaimed. "It doesn't matter. We'll be out of Miami in a few hours and they'll never hear from any of us again."

"You're a total idiot Michelle. Your fingerprints are all over that money. Speedle's gonna find you and get Anna back."

"No he's not. It doesn't matter if he finds my fingerprints. Like I said, we'll be out of Miami in a few hours. They're not going to find us where we're going."

Anna sat on the stairs and listened. She was going to have to do something fast if she didn't want to be stuck with Michelle and Jack for the rest of her life.

---------S/C-------

"Okay so it is Michelle." Calleigh said. "Now what?"

"Find her somehow. She has to be living somewhere. She's been out of jail for four months. She has to be paying bills. Where are they being sent?"

Calleigh typed a few things and got Michelle's records.

"They're going to a PO box." she said. "She's obviously been planning this."

"Credit cards then." Tim said. Calleigh checked.

"As of now, there has been no activity on any credit cards she has."

"Bank accounts. She has to have something somewhere."

Again, Calleigh checked.

"She has a bank account but the last time she took any money out was three weeks ago, and it was a large sum of money, $200,000. As of today, she had it closed."

---------S/C-------

Anna groaned as she tried to open the window in the room she was sleeping in. It seemed glued shut though. Finally, it opened and Anna pushed the screen out. After sneaking out a few times, she had become a pro at climbing out of windows. Lucky for her, the window opened out to a tiny roof, most likely an alcove of some sort in the house. Right by the roof was a large tree that she could easily climb into and out of. Anna had one foot on the roof when the door opened.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack yelled. He quickly walked over to her, grabbing Anna's arm roughly. She yelled in pain as she hit the floor. "Tried escaping huh? That's not going to work."

"Oh Jack leave her alone." Michelle walked into the room and Anna stared up at them. She felt something trickling down the side of her face and she swiped at it. When she saw her hand she realized it was blood and glanced around to see what could've cut her face. She realized her stitches ripped open from when her head hit the floor. "If she tried climbing out the window then the pitbull would've just gotten her."

"There's no pitbull out there." Anna said. "I would've heard or saw him."

"That's what you think. Come on. We're leaving."

"I don't want to go."

"Too bad. Come on. We're gonna start over and we're going to be a real family."

"Really?" Anna cocked her head to the side. "I have a real family and they don't hit me."

"Well we're not going to hit you. Well... unless you don't do what we say."

--------S/C--------

"We finally have something!" Calleigh exclaimed, coming into the break room. "A woman in a rough part of town said that Michelle's her neighbor."

"Let's go!" Tim exclaimed. Twenty minutes later, the couple, Horatio, and Eric were outside a shabby looking house.

"Okay. Let's just walk in." Eric said.

"Hold on." Horatio held up a hand and walked up to the front door. "We'll go in like adults, then arrest them."

He knocked on the door and waited. No one answered.

"Oh screw this. They know we're out here." Tim tried the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked.

"Door's open!" Eric forewarned.

"Anna!" Tim called. About a half hour out of Miami, Michelle and Jack were having a good time laughing about how stupid Miami's 'finest' were.


	7. Chapter 7

Six months later...

Anna sighed, fingering her now shorter and lighter locks. She had long given up hope that Tim and Calleigh would ever find her and was reluctantly giving into the fact that she would be with Michelle and Jack for the rest of her life. Michelle and Jack were too careful to do anything that would let the MDPD find them.

"Come down here and set the table!" Michelle yelled.

----------S/C--------

Tim sighed and leaned against the wall, watching Danny play in the water and soapsuds. Calleigh had requested that he give Danny a bath tonight so she could relax for once. So he agreed, only because of the evil look in her eyes.

"Okay, come on." Tim grabbed Danny out of the tub and he let out a squeal and ran out of the bathroom, leaving a trail of bubbles and water behind him. "Danny!"

Tim groaned and grabbed the towel off the sink and walked into the hallway.

"Where are you?"

Tim stood for a minute then heard the giggling down the hallway.

"Daniel James Speedle, come here."

"Nuhuh. I play Daddy."

"You better get your ass out here."

"Tim!" Calleigh yelled upstairs. "I can hear you over that baby monitor."

"Nagger." he muttered. "Danny, come on. You're gonna get everything wet and Mommy isn't going to be happy."

"And then Daddy is going to clean it up!" Calleigh called. Tim sighed and walked into Danny's room. He let out a yelp as he slipped in a puddle of water and fell on his ass. Danny laughed loudly, his black curls flopping in his eyes.

"Daddy fell." he laughed.

"And you know why Daddy fell? Because you had to run away and drip water everywhere."

"Nuhuh."

"Yuhuh. You're soaking wet."

Danny turned red and mumbled something, but kept on laughing.

"What?" Tim asked.

"I peed."

"Where?"

Danny pointed to where Tim was sitting.

"Daddy mad?"

"Yes Daddy's mad!" Tim yelled, jumping off the floor. "Calleigh!"

She calmly walked upstairs and stared at her husband and son.

"He pissed all over the floor. I'm going to the lab."

"Tim..."

"I have to do stuff okay."

"Stuff more important than your family?"

"This pertains to our family. How can you just... give up like this!"

"I'm not the one devoting all my time to finding invisible evidence!" Calleigh exclaimed. "If something comes up, we'll know! Staring at fingerprints and bank records are not going to bring Anna back Tim!"

He ignored her and went into their bedroom to get changed. By the time he came out Danny was dressed and in bed. Calleigh grabbed Tim's hand and pushed him against the wall.

"What if you weren't a CSI and couldn't be at the lab every waking moment? What would you do then? Huh?"

"Do my own way of finding her."

"Tim, I'm not saying all hope is lost but please, will you take a breather? Honestly, sometimes I think you forget we have two other kids."

"I don't."

"And I know that Anna's your little girl and everything but we don't play favorites in this house."

"She's not my favorite. I love all our kids equally."

"Will you please stay home tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because there is no new evidence coming in and for once I want to see you. These past six months have been hell for all of us." Calleigh said. "I miss her just as much as you do. But right now we have nothing. Staring at a blank computer screen is not going to bring her back. When something comes up, it comes up. Okay?"

Tim nodded.

"Okay." Calleigh leaned up and kissed him softly. "They're both asleep now."

"We should take advantage of that then." Tim said, pulling her into their room. Calleigh smiled and locked the door.

"Mhmm." she pulled Tim back to her and kissed him. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to their bed, then set her down gently in the middle of it. She pulled him down to her and for a few minutes there was only them, nothing else. But then the phone rang. Tim grabbed the cordless phone of the night stand.

"Hello? Hey, what's up? Yeah... okay... yeah hold on." Tim held the phone out to Calleigh. "It's your cousin."

She smiled and brought the phone up to her ear.

"What does Stokes want with me now?" she drawled.

"I got news."

"You got another kid Nicky?"

"Nope. Hear your missing one though."

"Yeah... I really don't want to talk about it Nick."

"Something happened here in Vegas."

"Something always happens in Vegas. Tim, stop." Calleigh rolled him off her and he propped himself up on his elbow, grinning boyishly at her.

"Ooh was I interrupting something?" Nick asked.

"No. What happened?"

"Murder."

"Great."

"Prints at the scene belonged to a Jack Clark. I talked around with some of our other suspects. They gave him up. We're on the way to his house now."

---------S/C--------

"We have to go now." Jack hissed, grabbing Anna by the arm. "Come on."

"Why? Did you do something bad?" she rolled her eyes and yelled when he slapped her.

"If you weren't such a smart ass I wouldn't have to do that." Jack snarled. "Go answer the door. It's probably Tony."

Anna gripped her cheek and felt blood trickling down between her fingers. _That stupid ring, _she thought. She opened the door and her eyes widened. She tried closing the door but Nick put his foot in the doorway.

"Who the hell is it?" Jack yelled from upstairs.

"N-No one." Anna stammered.

"Anna," Nick started quietly, "I've known you for too long to know that, that's you."

"Go away." she whispered. "Nick, just go."

"Anna, let me in. Everything's gonna be fine. You want to see your parents again right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm gonna get you out of here. Just open the door and let me in."

Anna slowly let go of the door and let Nick in. Jack was at the top of the stairs and immediately saw the badge.

"You stupid bitch."

Nick pulled his gun out but it was too late.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick jumped out of his chair when he heard the door squeak open. He smiled tiredly, seeing Tim and Calleigh walk in.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Nick said, kissing Calleigh's cheek. He walked out and Calleigh rushed over to Anna's side.

"Oh Anna..." she cried, stroking her cheek softly. Tim stood near the door, an obvious look of shock on his face. This wasn't happening. It was some dream. He'd wake up and the past six months would have never happened. But this, no this was definitely not happening. It couldn't be. How could it be real? That wasn't his daughter lying in the hospital bed, unconscious. That wasn't his daughter who was shot by that jackass.

"Cal, um... why don't you go get something to eat?" Tim said quietly. Calleigh nodded, knowing he wanted to be with Anna. She walked out into the hallway and Tim sat down next to Anna. "Anna, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I'm sorry that I let this happen."

He held her hand in his and sobbed quietly. Why couldn't things be easy? Why did they have to be so hard?

----------S/C-------

"It happened so fast Calleigh." Nick said, watching her poke at her food. "I didn't even see him on the stairs until it was too late."

"Nicky, it wasn't your fault. I'm just thankful that you found her." she said. "You talked to the doctors right?"

"Yeah. The first bullet hit her shoulder. The second bullet was lodged between two ribs."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"They said so but... they don't know how long she's going to be out of it. Look, I don't care how long you're here, you can stay with me and Sara."

"Nick, I still have my other two kids."

"Speaking of kids... any more?"

Calleigh gave him a look.

"Come on Cal. My mom has seven. Yours had four. You're not that old, can still have a few."

"I'm six weeks pregnant but don't tell Tim because he doesn't know."

"Why not?"

"We decided on three kids."

"Ooh so this was a surprise." Nick smirked. "Cal, he won't care."

"I know. I'm just... putting off telling him for now, until things settle down at least."

"That may not be for a while and you may want to tell him before he thinks you're just putting on weight."

"Nick!"

He laughed and called the waiter over.

"Come on. I'll take you back to the hospital."

--------S/C-------

Tim walked down the hall to Anna's room, two cups of coffee in his hands. He was sore all over from sitting in that chair and he was tired from not sleeping much. Calleigh insisted that he go get something to eat and that she'd stay with Anna. Tim opened the door to Anna's room and stopped short. Calleigh was sitting next to Anna, who was wide awake but resting her head on Calleigh's shoulder, a dazed look on her face. Calleigh saw Tim and slid off the bed. Anna stared at Tim for a few seconds.

"I'm gonna go get breakfast." Calleigh said quietly. Tim handed her a coffee and she shook her head. "We um... we need to talk later."

She left the room and Tim set his coffee down on the table, then walked over to Anna's bed and sat down, pulling her gently into his arms. She cried into his shoulder as he held her, rocking her slightly.

"D-Daddy I was s-so sc-scared." she hiccupped.

"I know baby but it's over now." Tim said quietly, kissing her forehead. "We're gonna go home. I've missed you so, so, so much. Everyone has."

"Even Maggie?"

Tim chuckled and kissed Anna's forehead again.

"Yes, even Maggie. She told me a few days ago that she was bored because there wasn't anyone to pick on her. Danny then proceeded to call her a booger but uh... it didn't do any justice."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

"What for? Anna, none of this was your fault. So don't think that for a second. Okay?"

She nodded and buried her face in Tim's shoulder.

"I love you Anna."

"I love you too Daddy."

-----------S/C----------

About two weeks later Anna was able to go back to Miami. After she had settled herself in her bedroom and Maggie and Danny were asleep, Tim turned to Calleigh.

"What?" she asked.

"Our life is perfect." Tim replied. "All of our kids are in one piece, still, we're happy..."

Calleigh nodded, biting her lip.

"Baby, do you um... think that maybe there's some way that our life could be even more perfect?"

Tim thought for a second and nodded. He slid his arm around Calleigh's waist and kissed her lightly.

"I know you're gonna get mad at me and say no but I've been thinking about this and I know what we agreed on and..."

"And what?" Calleigh asked.

"I want another baby."

Calleigh burst out laughing.

"What?" Tim asked. "I mean, I know Danny practically still is a baby but he's three and by the time he or she's born then he'll almost be four..."

"No." Calleigh shook her head, trying to calm herself. "Remember back when Anna woke up and I said we had to talk later and I made up some crazy thing about whatever I said?"

"Yeah?"

"It was all a lie."

"Then what did you have to tell me?"

"Are you that thick Speedle?"

"Er... yes? What did you have to tell me?" he asked.

"Tim, I'm pregnant. I've known for like... three weeks. I didn't want to tell you because we agreed on three kids!"

"Well whoever came up with that rule was being stupid." he grinned. "You're not kidding around?"

"No. We're gonna have another baby." Calleigh smiled.

"Yes!"

Calleigh had to laugh at her husband's childish ways.

"And we can have another boy." Tim said excitedly. "That way we're finally evened out."

"Well, I don't know what I can do about it." Calleigh smirked as Tim pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A while later, Tim gave a happy smile and Calleigh was in complete shock.

"One of them could've walked in." she said. "I mean, this is the living room and we.."

"We just made love on the couch." Tim grinned. "Do you know how long it's been since we've done that?"

"Well you know what, any time you want to is fine by me." Calleigh smirked, pulling the blanket tighter around them. "But when one of them walks in, you're going to be the one explaining to Maggie and Danny about what sex is."

Tim thought about this and paled.

"We'll stick to our room."

-----------S/C---------

a/n: epilogue is next...


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue----

"There's Eric on the barbecue, let's hope he doesn't burn anything. I would be cooking but I have been assigned camera duty." Tim said, training his camcorder on certain people. "There's the fabulous Anna Speedle lounging in her... tube thing."

Anna gave a mumble as she tanned in the pool on her raft. Slowly Tim made his way through his guests and turned towards the back of his house.

"But wait, what's this?"

"Mom, Dad's doing gay narrating again." Anna called as Calleigh walked out of the patio door.

"Our own little Miss Sunshine, Calleigh Speedle," Tim went on, ignoring his daughter, "who is looking mighty fine today, might I add."

"Tim, if you make sexual innuendoes on that tape," Calleigh warned.

"Honey, I was just saying how beautiful you look today and how fine your ass looks in those shorts. Let's fine that zoom button."

"Tim! This is your daughter's birthday you're taping! She doesn't need to hear this when she looks back on how her first birthday went."

"Right..." Tim zoomed in on Calleigh's face and went lower, and lower, and lower until he stopped on her chest. "Where is the birthday girl anyway?"

He quickly took the camera off Calleigh and looked around.

"Ah there she is!" Tim flopped down on a blanket and stuck the camera on Becca. "This is the main person I want to be taping today. How old is Daddy's angel? 19?"

Becca giggled.

"Dadda siwwie."

"That's right Becca, I am silly but your mother is even sillier for actually trusting me with this camera." Tim saw a shadow over him and he turned onto his back. "Ah, there's my very beautiful wife now with a very scary look on her face so I'm going to turn this camera off now."

Tim put the camera down and pulled Calleigh down into his lap, kissing her soundly.

"Don't think you're off the hook." she smiled, kissing him back. Tim wrapped his arms around her, forcing her to be trapped.

"Hey, didn't you guys agree on three kids?" Eric asked.

"Very good Eric it only took you almost 2 years to realize that." Tim smirked. "But look how that rule turned out."

"Then stop trying for a fifth." Eric laughed.

"Hey, no one said we were stopping at four." Tim winked at Calleigh. "How 'bout it baby?"

"I think four is enough."

"Wasn't it Eight is Enough?" Horatio asked. Tim eyes lit up and Calleigh shook her head.

"Oh no. We decided on four and that's what we have."

"Yes but we also said we decided on three and look, we have four."

From the pool, Anna watched as her family had a good time. She dove off her raft and swam to the ladder, then climbed out of the pool. She put a smile on and pretended like she was okay.

----------S/C---------

Tim leaned over and kissed Danny on the head.

"Mommy will be in a few minutes okay."

Danny nodded.

"Night Daddy."

"Night buddy." Tim smiled and walked out of the room. He headed into Maggie's room and saw her going through her closet. "Hey Miss Fashion Expert, you want to get into bed?"

"I need to figure out what I'm going to wear tomorrow. Johnny is going to buy me lunch."

Tim made a mental note to remind Calleigh to make Maggie lunch in the morning.

"Who's this Johnny?" Tim tossed Maggie over his shoulder and deposited her on her bed.

"He's amazing." she smiled. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Maggie, you're seven."

"Eight."

"Right." Tim winced. "My bad. Please don't worry about guys right now."

"But he's cute." Maggie giggled.

"Talk to your mother about it." Tim reasoned. "You want a story?"

"No."

"No?"

"I'm eight Daddy. I don't need a story."

"Oh." Tim said, slightly surprised. "Well do you still need a kiss good night?"

Maggie tried not to smile but did and nodded. Tim chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Nuhuh. I love you more." Tim smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Daddy."

"Night angel." Tim walked out and stared at Anna's closed door. He sighed and turned into Becca's room. "She asleep?"

"Not yet." Calleigh smiled. "Waiting for her favorite guy. He's not here yet."

"Ha ha. I better be the only guy in her life." Tim walked over to the rocking chair and lifted Becca out of Calleigh's arms. "Go say good night to Danny. Talk to Maggie about some loser called Johnny and you have to make her lunch in the morning."

"I met Johnny. He's cute." she smiled. "Good night Becca."

She gave a smile and settled into Tim's arms. Tim didn't know why but Becca could not go to sleep until he put her to bed. He and Calleigh had learned this lesson the hard way.

"Why can't Mommy put you to sleep?" he asked.

"No. Daddy." Becca yawned. "Daddy sleep."

"Yeah Daddy feels like sleeping." Tim mumbled. Becca quickly fell asleep and Tim stared in the mirror at her. She always amazed him. He sighed and stood up and walked over to the crib. Tim kissed Becca's dark hair and gently set her down into her crib. He watched her for a second, a smile on his face. Calleigh paused in the doorway on the way to their room and smiled.

"She asleep?"

"Yeah." Tim nodded, walking over to her.

"Go talk to Anna." Calleigh said.

"I am. I just came in here first cause I got a feeling this is going to be a long talk."

Calleigh nodded and kissed Tim quickly.

"I'll meet you in our room."

"Deal." Tim walked over to Anna's room and knocked lightly on the door. When he didn't get an answer Tim opened the door slightly and saw she was sitting at her computer, her headphones on her ears. Tim closed the door and walked over to her. He took her headphones off, causing her to jump.

"Daddy don't do that!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry." Tim grinned sheepishly. "Turn that off. I want to talk to you."

Anna shut the computer down and sat down on her bed.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!"

"Anna, I saw how you were acting today. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Really Daddy I'm fine."

Tim gave her a look and she sighed.

"Why don't you believe me?" she asked.

"Because I know you better than that." Tim replied. "You haven't really talked to me since we got you back."

"Because it's not a big deal." Anna said.

"It is to me."

"Great. There's nothing going on to tell you about."

"Anna, don't be like this."

"I'm not being like anything. You and Mom have the other ones to worry about."

"What?"

"Maggie and her ballet. Danny's always whining. Then Becca came along and I've been through two babies already. I know they take up a lot of time. Look, I'm really tired and I just want to sleep." Anna said. Tim thought of fighting with her but nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Good night."

"Night." Anna turned her light off and rolled over. Tim sat there for a second but walked towards the door.

"Anna,"

"What Daddy?"

"I always have time for you." Tim said. "See you in the morning."

He headed down the hallway to his bedroom and as he was at his door he heard Anna call him. He turned around and saw her standing near her door.

"You uh... wanna talk?" she asked, shifting her feet slightly.

the end.


End file.
